Blood Donor
by MajselajseL
Summary: One random day, Kaoru suddenly decides he wants to be a blood donor. Hitachiin. Fluff/Brotherlove.


"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Mmm?"

"I just got a great idea!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"I want to be a Blood Donor!"

You could have heard a pin drop.

"... _What_?" Hikaru exclaimed bewildered, before looking at his brother like he had just sprung a second head. "You want to be a _what_?"

"A Blood Donor." Kaoru repeated calmly.

"... But Kaoru you hate needless."

"... So?" The younger Hiitachin huffed slightly offended even though his brother had a point. "I'll overcome my fear anytime if it can help save lives." __

"Oh? Good luck with that." Hikaru snorted amused.

Kaoru frowned at the sarcasm, but the expression quickly changed to a small smile when he found the application he had to fill out on the website in order to volunteer. After filling out an application, he decided that his brother should have the opportunity to help people too.

"Hikaru? Do you want to fill out an application as well?"

"No."

"... Why not?"

"Because it's pointless."

"... _Pointless_? What do you mean _pointless_?"

"That it's pointless."

"But... but it's the _complete_ _opposite_ _of pointless_! It can safe lives!"

"Mmm... I'm sure." Hikaru hummed. "It doesn't change my mind though."

"... Why not? Don't you want to help people?"

"Neh."

"... _Fine_. Be that way!" Kaoru snapped. "But _I_ will make a difference!"

"Mmm... Good luck with that."

Kaoru decided that the sarcasm didn't earn a comment.

**XXX**

**A few weeks later; **

"Come on, Hikaru! Faster!" Kaoru cried excitedly, as he ran out of the limo and up at the stairs to their bedroom.

"Why? What's with the rush?" Hikaru asked confused and yet exhausted from the school day. Kaoru didn't answer him, so he decided to just flop down dead on the bed and let his brother do whatever was so damn important.

"Hah! I knew it would happen today! I could feel it!" Kaoru suddenly yelled in excitement from his chair in front of his computer.

"... What?"

"I got mail from the Blood Bank!"

"Huh... Good for you."

"I bet you're regretting that you didn't also volunteer." Kaoru smirked smugly at his twin, before turning his attention back on his mailbox (on the computer). Hikaru meanwhile watched him with lazy eyes from his spot on the bed. A few minutes later, it occurred to him that something was nagging his twin.

His excited grin had disappeared and had been replaced with hurt disbelief.

"... Kaoru? What's wrong?"

"... They... They rejected my... my... They _rejected_ me...!" Kaoru finally cried in despair.

"... _What_?" The older Hiitachin exclaimed, while running to his brother who had yet to take his eyes off the computer screen. "What do you mean they _rejected_ you?"

"That they _rejected_ me." Kaoru scowled.

"... But _why_?"

"... Something about me being gay." Hikaru looked dumbfounded at him. "Apparently, the chances for sexual deceases and whatnot are too high a risk when you're homosexual man...!"

"... _What_? That's discrimination towards homosexuals! Discrimination towards us! _You and me_!"

No response.

"... Kaoru? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly when seeing his brother's long face. He had retreated to the bed and was at that point hanging with his head in disappointment.

"... No..." He whined. "You were right. It's pointless... I shouldn't have bothered in the first place."

"Kaoru..."

"I'm fine, Hikaru... It's okay. _Really_. It was just a silly idea that suddenly popped into my head. No big deal..."

Hikaru decided to grant his brother's wish and let the subject drop, so he simply nodded. At least that way he didn't make the situation worse than it already was.

**XXX**

**Later that day at dinner; **

It was one of those rare diners were both of their parents were home long enough to join them.

"How was school?" Mrs. Hiitachin asked her sons "excitedly".

"Fine..." Hikaru replied bored.

"Oh? Are you sure? Kaoru looks so sad..." Their mom pointed out with a worried frown. "Is anything okay, honey?"

"... Yeah... It's nothing." Kaoru gave a small smile to secure her.

"All right... If you say so."

"I do."

"Great then."

Hikaru almost rolled his eyes at their conversation.

"Kaoru, you might as well tell them."

"Tell us what?"

This time Hikaru did roll his eyes when Kaoru didn't answer; the younger Hiitachin just stared down at his plate.

"Kaoru decided a few weeks back that he wanted to be a Blood Donor."

"Oh, really? That's great!" Mrs. Hiitachin encouraged. Their father simply nodded in agreement. "But what does that have to do with his long face?"

"Well, today he received a mail from them saying that they couldn't use his blood."

"What a shame... Why not?"

"Because he's gay." (1) Hikaru deadpanned annoyed. Beside him, Kaoru knitted his fists in annoyance as well.

"Oh... I see." Mrs. Hiitachin murmured quietly. "I guess that must be because of the risk of sexual diseases and whatnot."

"... But _why_?" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed outraged. "I mean, there so many stupid, even downright brainless straight people out there that shouldn't be allowed to have sex because they never consider protecting themselves! And yet here I am, homosexual and protecting myself each time, _and yet I'm still not allowed to help the people in need_!"

Everyone, even the household, looked perplexed at him. Kaoru having an outburst were a rare occasion after all.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru finally murmured after several silent minutes.

"... I'm really sorry, honey." Their mother then muttered. "But I don't think that there's anything you can do about it."

Hikaru frowned once again when seeing his brother's long face.

"... Not even if you and dad –"

"No, honey." Mrs. Hiitachin cut her oldest son off. Their father agreed from beside her. "But don't take it as something personal, sweety. It's just for the sake of the sick people. It would be... bad if the blood they received were infected. It's too high a risk to take..."

"... Right..." Kaoru agreed quietly.

The conversation about that subject stopped then and there.

**XXX**

The second they were done eating, Kaoru excused himself and hurried down the corridor as fast as he could.

"Oh, come one, Kaoru!" Hikaru almost whined as he followed the younger Hiitachin to their room. "Don't waste anymore of your time on thinking about those assholes. They are not worth it!"

"... I know..." Kaoru sighed. "I just... wanted to help so badly. To take an unselfish choice for once, you know?"

"I know..." Hikaru soothed, while slowly beginning to caress the younger man's back. "And there'll be lost of other opportunities where you can do that."

That caught his baby brother's attention.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

The older Hiitachin took a moment to consider the options.

"... You could... _donate organs_!" He then suggested, but he immediately regretted it the second the option left his lips. "_When you're dead _that is."

A slight pout formed on the younger Hitachi's face.

"... I have to wait to help people until I'm _dead_? Is that your solution?"

"... Pretty much."

"Not good enough." Kaoru scowled.

The older Hiitachin immediately frowned.

"_Sheesh_!" He huffed. "Someone is having their period."

"_Hikaru_!"

"It's not my fault you're acting like a drama queen."

"I would have to do so if you gave me some useful advice!" Kaoru "cried" in despair, before crossing his arms over the chest and sitting down to pout on the bed.

The older Hiitachin followed suit, no pouting though, and swung an arm around his brother in hope of comforting him.

"You know you can't save the world, Kaoru. Not even if you were allowed to donor blood."

"I know..."

"Good. Then don't trouble yourself further with it, okay?"

"Okay..."

**Later that night**** in bed; **

"You know..." Hikaru began quietly in hope of making his brother take his eyes of the book in his hands.

"Mmm? What is it?" The younger Hiitachin replied without doing as hoped.

"... If you're so damn interested in helping people, I could always get hurt in accidents so you could donate me a kidney or whatnot."

That caught Kaoru's attention; he finally took his eyes of his book and glanced down at his brother;

"Don't be ridiculous, Hikaru... I'm not _that_ desperate to help."

**A new fanfic! ****:D **

**A new idea that came out of nowhere! =P **

**Well, that's not completely true... I was at the Blood Bank today in order to get my blood check****ed so I can donate later on, and then I discovered that homosexual men actually aren't allowed to donate blood because it's too high a risk when it comes to sexual diseases and whatnot...! (At least for now in Denmark). At some point I see their point, but at the same time it **_**is**_** sort of unfair... Pour Kaoru... D; (And every other homosexual man that want to donate blood...)**

**(1) My first intention was to make their parents surprised at the fact that they**** are gay, but decided it would have to be another time, so in this fanfic they already know ;P**

_**PLEASE**_** review! :3 **


End file.
